The Occupational Safety and Health Administration requires that retaining walls being built over a specified height must use a retaining wall fall protection system to prevent those building the wall from being injured by a fall. However, no retaining wall fall protection systems exist which allow the retaining wall builder to quickly assemble and disassemble a protection system and be able to quickly change the configuration of the protection system to protect workers as the wall is being built. As such, there is a need for a retaining wall fall protection system of the present invention.